codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Sector
The Mountain Sector is a sector of Lyoko on Code Lyoko. The Mountains of the Mountain Sector are shrouded in fog, there is more fog covering the Digital Sea. The sector is filled with moving pieces and narrow pathways. Due to this it can be hard to find towers. In Season One, the mountains were a different color, being a dull and dark shade of purple. Normally when towers are activated in this territory, Bloks and Hornets usually guard them because they have advantage in this territory. Appearances by the Scyphozoa and other monsters have happened as well. Sometimes, when the Lyoko Warriors jump off a platform, they are found in a different part of the sector. This sector was destroyed by Aelita by entering code X.A.N.A. in the way tower in Double Trouble, being the last of the first 4 sectors to survive. Monsters Seen *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Megatank *Tarantula Trivia *The mountain sector survived between seasons 4 and 5. *This sector never had a replika shown within the show. It's probable that there was one, as when the Kolossus was first formed, it was shown that there were dozens of replikas. *XANA can control the digital sea, at least in this sector, as he was able to flood it. This may either be an aspect of the Sector Alteration Program or Lyoko's floodgate. *Last sector to be deleted. Gallery: Seasons 1-4 Lyokodd.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 9.10.05 AM.png|The narrow paths of the Mountain Sector Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.01.37 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.02.06 AM.png Mountain paths .png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.03.30 AM.png 200px-XANA's_Pulsations.jpg Dsgcdf.png Dnnjf.png 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg Sin título.png Fdfdfdbx.png 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg Tumblr m56mqbZiVX1rrozm7o1 500.png Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg Odd 0615.jpg Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1 1280.jpg Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.02.47 AM.png Odds Teleportation-1-.jpg IMG 1237.PNG Triple sot 257.jpg Triple sot 287.jpg Triple sot 298.jpg Triple sot 299.jpg Triple sot 296.jpg Triple sot 275.jpg Triple sot 270.jpg Triple sot 279.jpg XANA 319.jpg XANA 610.jpg Ulrich still ice cold image 2.png Ulrich frozen image 1.png Blok about to attack image 1.png Samurai vs samurai image 1.png XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png Equal in speed.png Sabotage 030.jpg Sabotage 028.jpg Sabotage 029.jpg Sabotage 026.jpg Sabotage 024.jpg Sabotage 022.jpg Sabotage 020.jpg Sabotage 009.jpg Sabotage 008.jpg Aelita 0872.jpg Surmenage 357.jpg Surmenage 322.jpg Surmenage 246.jpg Surmenage 313.jpg|How the mountain sector appears in the factory interface Gallery: Evolution MountainSectorinEvolution.PNG|The Mountain Sector in Evolution Evolutiontower.png WilliamKrab.PNG WilliamMount.PNG Tower.PNG Stab.PNG Deflect.PNG Ulrich VS William.PNG chaos_a_kadic_166.jpg rivalite_577.jpg Rivalry6 Rivalite 619.jpg rendez_vous_292.jpg rendez_vous_448.jpg Les sans codes 099.jpg Les sans codes 030.jpg Rendezvous2 Rendezvous11 Rendezvous19 Rendezvous18 Rendezvous45 Rendezvous44 Rendezvous43 Rendezvous42 Rendezvous60 Rendezvous59 Rendezvous57 Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous66 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous64 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous61 Rendezvous100 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous95 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous103 Rendezvous102 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous139 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous137 Rendezvous136 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous149 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous144 Rendezvous143 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous160 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous155 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous153 Rendezvous152 Rendezvous151 Rendezvous197 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous195 Rendezvous194 Rendezvous193 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous211 Rendezvous210 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous224 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous221 Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations